Fuyū
Fuyū (浮遊, Fuyuu) is a shinobi that operates as a full-fledged assassin. One of the central members of Itogiri (糸切り, Severing Strings), he also one of the most skilled, serving in its faction, Fukikesu (拭き消す, To Erase/Wipeout), taking out important figures across the globe and basically participating in assassinations worldwide. A master of Dust Release, he is funded by many nations for his skills. In truth, he is a Human Puppet crafted from the chakra of the Second Tsuchikage, done through the of the . Having been around for a while now, he uses his stolen abilities to become a master spy and fully capable assassin. Influenced by a Rinha clansmen pulling his strings, he aims to sever the strings the leaders of the world use on their people. Background Chakra Clone of a Kage Entering the Trade Mastering His Styles Staying a Secret Erasing Those Who Oppress Whatever It Takes Personality Appearance Fuyuu2.jpg Fuyuu3.jpg Fuyuu5.jpg Fuyuu6.jpg Abilities As an A-Rank shinobi, Fuyū is noted to be highly skilled. Given his age (since his creation) being 94, he has had many decades to hone his skills. Noted to specialize in nature transformation, his skill within Dust Release is very impressive and he's known to mix it with the two other natures for varying effects and increased power. As a chakra clone of a Kage, it is implied that he is powerful and his reserves are large as well. With mastery over Dust Release surpassing the Kage that came before him, he is noted to be extremely dangerous, regardless of his rank due to the nature of the release itself. And as a puppet, he gains numerous advantages over standard humans. His true skills seem to lie in assassination and espionage though. Having trained to take down the leaders of the world who oppress and constrain their people, he is has been trained in the arts of deception, stealth and more, much more than an average shinobi. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kekkei Tōta Invisibility Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Puppet Body Sensory Perception Intelligence Assassination and Espionage Chakra Formed from the chakra of Mū, Fuyū is notable for having high reserves. Due to the special kind of puppet he is, his chakra levels can regenerate and grow as well. This leads to the belief that his chakra surpasses even that of Mū during his Kage tenure. This is evident by his advanced, fast and continued use of Dust Release, along with natures in general. The fact he can even Dust Release is credited to his reserves. This is also credited to his advanced chakra control as well. It allows him to lower the cost needed for high techniques and control it much better. Skilled in shape transformation, chakra flow and more, he is very good at handling his own chakra. At 94, he has had a long time to generate his reserves and good control. Handling chakra is an easy task for the assassin, and he can do it in a hurry. He often needs to as well, due to his job. Trivia